The Same Eyes
by Kaede Karasuma
Summary: [Naruto fanfic, oneshot, figure out the characters!] He didn't suspect anything. Nobody suspected anything. His life, his future... shattered. Things would never be the same.


Warning: there _are _spoilers in this. If you've watched the Japanese version of Naruto then you should be fine. Also, you have to figure out the characters. It's not that hard, trust me.  
Copyright: I don't own Naruto. But Sasuke owns me, muaha- cough

Credit to: Starreh Tsuki  
from GaiaOnline for helping me edit this. Thanks once again Starreh-sama!

* * *

Those eyes could kill. 

I swear it.

They were forever emotionless and colder than ice; a pure black void. Some had different names for their color, such as onyx or obsidian, but to me his eyes would always be black. Just black.  
When he was younger his eyes were different. They had been a sharp dark grey, noble and much fuller with feeling than they were now. Somehow after it happened, his eyes... changed.  
He was a boy too handsome for his age. Both of his parents had been attractive when they were young also, but he was definitely his mother's child. You could accurately call him her spitting image. His raven black hair hung loosely around his face and reflected navy in the light, the unique natural spikes in the back giving his style extra flair. Many girls obsessed and pored over him and desperately tried to win his affection.  
I am one of those girls or to be correct, I was.

Enough about me though.

His bloodline limit was powerful and very, very coveted. Few of his clan could use it, as it was activated for the first time only while experiencing great peril from a life-threatening situation. The select who had achieved this were in a way lucky, no, proud, to carry the sought after and well-known kekkei genkai in their genes.  
He was one of those few of course. In fact, he was one of two remaining natural carriers. He had one older brother whom he detested and wished to surpass to no end. His brother was the other natural carrier. Long ago, there had been more of their clan members who could use the bloodline limit. But that was years behind in the dark past of their clan...

It had been a perfect normal day. Yet not a single person in all of Konoha raised a vague suspicion of what would come to take place later that night.  
After the children's Shinobi academy had dismissed its final classes for the day, he promptly headed to the clearing where he and his brother liked to practice ninjutsu. His brother was away on a mission and would not be there but that was fine with him. He trained hard and well with his weapons and studied his jutsus, refusing to give up. His grades were the highest and most honorable in the class after all but it wasn't good enough. He desired something, he craved it. He wanted acknowledgement from his father as his son. His father continuously told his elder brother, "You are my son indeed", but he had never said it to the young boy even once. To him, there was only one way to earn that; catch up to his brother. It was a rather high-set goal, seeing how his big brother had not only also scored the highest grades in the academy but graduated from there in just one year as well. Unknown to the boy's childish mind, his brother was ahead and always would be.  
It was getting late. The sun had already turned in for the day and allowed the moon to take its place. He sighed, starting to grow weary from his training. He tired out quickly and it was understandable since earlier in the day he trained during his recesses at the academy too. This whole concept of exceeding his older brother was important to him but he realized that he needed to rest if he wanted to train as much as possible. Picking his beige messenger bag up from the ground and swinging it over his shoulder, he headed home expecting a "scolding" from his mother.

He ran through the familiar streets of his clan's territory while smiling to himself. He knew his mother wasn't the type of woman to scold for real and he hoped his father would be proud he had put his heart into his training.  
He looked up once, just for a moment, and that was when he saw it. Not a wisp of cloud dared to disturb the pale blue full moon- but the silhouette of a human figure crouching on the top of a telephone pole.  
Eerie silence flooded around him due to his staring and ceased running. His content smile had faded, now replaced by his held breath. What the...?  
He blinked and the figure disappeared without a trace as soon and swiftly as he had seen it.  
Something wasn't right. He didn't notice it before; he was in such a hurry to get home. No soft light shined from behind the sliding rice paper screens or inside the fat paper lanterns. No light shone at all from anywhere, except what the moon reflected from the sun.  
Within the next minute he would discover the remnants of murder. A mass murder which would soon become an infamous event known in every country and he would be the first to know. Though he would also be the lone one spared and the most-affected by the many deaths he saw.  
His aniki... the person he disliked the most, his role model, his secret hero, his older brother, a killer; their entire clan gone by his hands in one mere night. They were all slain; slaughtered, heartlessly massacred, mercy not even brave enough to cross the young man's mind.  
Some of the clan members had said there was no hope for the clan future, however, that didn't mean dreams didn't exist. Dreams existed in every one of them. But their dreams passed away along with them, each and every one of them.  
He cried. How he cried, not just for his lost family but for his life as well. He didn't want to die like the rest of them had. He didn't want to die at all. True fear had gripped him, freezing his heart from the inside out. It wouldn't go away and would never go away- not until his heart melted.  
His brother, standing over their parents' fresh corpses, declared to him that he wasn't even worth killing; he was so inferior that his life wasn't worthy of being harshly taken like the others. The words fell on deaf ears and the fear in the young boy's heart made him sprint away from his aniki.  
He hadn't stopped crying. He was scared, and admitted it freely. He wanted to live, and his life was granted to him. Not without a challenge.

"Face me with these same eyes."

His elder brother meant the torturous variation of their shared kekkei genkai. Its power was far beyond their normal bloodline limit's, for this variation had the ability to easily drive the opponent mentally insane. Those who aspired to own it obtained it only with a price- to kill their closest friend.  
He thought his brother to be mentally insane himself, for that meant...!

Slowly shutting the book, I heaved a sigh after closing my bright emerald eyes. I thought of him once more as I constantly did. Where was he now? I wished from the bottom of my heart that I knew. Almost afraid to, I opened my mouth, and spoke as if he could hear me, stating a saying I would give anything I had to let him know:

"Eyes are the window to the soul, Sasuke-kun, eyes are the window to the soul..."

* * *

Mm... this was fairly difficult to write. I had nothing to do, wasn't in a drawing spaz, and was grounded from the computer- meaning I wrote it with a pen on notebook paper first. Two long drafts of that, then I had to type it here on the computer and edit even more. There was a lot of work put into this. I hope you like it as much as I do. 


End file.
